monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Blangonga (4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at Monster Hunter's version of the yeti, Blangonga! In-Game Description Monster Hunter Generations Equipment Weapon458.png Weapon465.png Weapon484.png Weapon491.png Weapon296.png Weapon220.png Weapon165.png File:FrontierGen-Sword and Shield 021 Render 001.png File:FrontierGen-Gunlance 052 Render 001.png Interesting Facts About Blangonga *Order: Sharp Claw *Suborder: Hard Teeth *Superfamily: Sharp Teeth *Family: Blango *Blangonga are the leaders of the Blango. The Blango are loyal to their leader and will quickly rush to their leader's aid or burst out of the snow when given orders by their leader. When hunting, Blango will usually hide under the snow to surround the prey while they wait for a signal by the Blangonga to ambush it from all possible directions. From this Blangonga and Blango are considered to be some of the most cooperative monsters known by the Guild. However, if the Blangonga's fangs are broken, the Blango won't come to their leader's aid due to the fangs being a sign of its leadership over them. This is why it is recommended that a Blangonga's fangs be broken first by the Guild. **When Blangonga gets enraged, the Blango will also get enraged. **During certain seasons in the Snowy Mountains, multiple Blangonga packs will gather together in the mountains for unknown reasons. These gatherings can have up to ten Blangonga together in one place, not even fighting each other, but just meeting each other. *The Blango are known to throw unique snowballs at enemies from a distance as a means to protect themselves and their leader. If their leader is enraged, they will also become enraged and not only will throw snowballs at enemies but also ice pulled out of the ground. **Some Blangonga will also throw large snowballs at enemies from a distance. *The fur they have prevents cold air from touching their skin and can also prevent snow, ice, some paintballs, or even arrows from piercing through their skin. If one of these items get stuck in its skin or fur it will groom itself to get it off it but it will also do it so the hunters don't have a trail to follow. **From how good their fur is many villages living in cold regions use it to stay warm in the cold. *Throughout their territory, Blangonga leave behind droppings to signify their territories boundaries. Hunters are recommended to look for these droppings when searching for a Blangonga or to avoid a confrontation with a Blangonga. The smell and the look can tell how recent the Blangonga was at that location. *They prefer using the environment in anyway to their advantage to fight against threats and will use their immense strength for physical attacks. **The title, Snow Lion, comes from how they utilize their environment to their advantage. *The fangs of a Blangonga is as a sharp as daggers, killing prey with a single bite. The fangs of older individuals are sharper and larger and in some cases have scars on them. **This suggest that the HC Blangonga is actually an old individual. *The Blango lack a beard but the Blangonga have a beard. These beards signify them as leaders as well. *The tail is swing around like a Flying Wyvern's tail, making it difficult to get its tail. *When not active doing anything, the Blango and the Blangonga have been seen playing with each other in the snow, showing how intelligent they are. *Blango aren't the young form of the Blangonga while Blangonga aren't the old form of Blango. Its unknown exactly what the Blangonga and Blango are and what causes their differences. *Some Blangonga who have either lost their troop or who have become strong enough to live by themselves will leave the Snowy Mountains to go to the Dede Desert and the Sekumea Desert. These Blangonga eventually become the Copper Blangonga. The Guild say that there can't be Blangos living in the deserts alone due to how weak they are but from some Blangonga being stronger and smarter than usual there is a possibility that some might go to live in the desert. **This is only a theory by the Guild. *The Copper Blangonga was thought to only be a near rumor by the Guild and they said that some people were looking at the sun to long and started seeing Blangonga. That was until they started getting request to hunt them down by people living in those deserts and when bodies of them began being brought in by hunters. *The skin and fur of the Copper Blangonga is much tougher than that of the normal Blangonga plus they are stronger and faster. They are also noticeably a lot more aggressive than a normal Blangonga. From this the Guild limits the Copper Blangonga to G-Rank. *Its fangs are stronger and thicker, making them harder to break. *The Copper Blangonga's fur gets rid of heat quickly and can be as hard as a rock. The same goes for the tail. *The Guild have been studying the bodies of each Copper Blangonga found to try found more answers about them and to figure out some of the mysteries it is hiding. *Both Blangonga and Flame Blangonga belong to the same class, Fanged Beast, though the difference is that Flame Blangonga has gradually adapted to living in the Volcano. While adapting to this environment, it has learnt how to use the very lava to its advantage. **It is suggested that both are different species. *Flame Blangonga are far more violent and brutal compared to Blangonga. *Though both species live in different environments, their behaviors are similar in some ways. However, Flame Blangonga are mostly solitary until its mating season. **This is why Flame Blangonga was put into the Lone Species group. *Many of its attacks have to do with lava. It can breath lava from its mouth, cover its fist in lava, and violently spread lava around as a hazard. It can even walk through lava like it is nothing. Blangonga's BGMs Videos Honorable Mentions It has been awhile since I did one of these! Anyway, I couldn't help, but to mention Copper Blangonga, Blangonga's Subspecies, and Flame Blangonga, Blangonga's Lone Species! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs